


"Stay Away From Sherlock Holmes"

by Long_Time_QT



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, No Romance, Sally worries about John, Sally's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Time_QT/pseuds/Long_Time_QT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally isn't a bad person, she just worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Stay Away From Sherlock Holmes"

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here, though I did post this ficlet to tumblr as well. Enjoy!

Sally Donovan is a good person. She goes to work, takes her job seriously, and honestly loves what she does. The knowledge that she’s helping people and keeping them safe and sound is what she lives for. Okay, so she’s done some less than reputable things in her time. That thing with Anderson definitely wasn’t something she wanted to brag about, but everyone makes mistakes. She regrets. She moves on. She does her damnedest to make up for it.

Which is why when she sees that psychopath show up to a crime scene with some short man with a limp, a colleague, alarm bells go off. It’s no secret Sherlock Holmes is an empathy-deficient robot of a man, but something always seemed off to Sally. They way he gets so excited over a case, particularly the ones involving murder is blood chilling and, quite frankly, makes her skin crawl. With the glint in his eye as he examines a corpse or the slight smirk that teases his expression as he describes possible methods the killer could have employed, Sally could easily see him committing the act himself.

So who was this with him? This man, who would look more at home in his jumper and a nice cuppa, and who seemed hesitant to interfere with the investigation compared with his escort. Later, as Sherlock ducks under the tape and takes off, a confused Dr Watson straggling after, she wonders what their connection could be.

“He’s gone,” she says, catching the attention of the doctor.

“Who, Sherlock Holmes?”

When he asks where he is, he seems so lost and earnest that she can't help but warm up to him. She directs him to the main road and as she does, she grows less suspicious of this man and more concerned. He doesn’t have the same psychopathic air as the freak of a man that brought him here. He probably doesn’t even know what he’s getting himself into, the poor bloke.

“But you’re not his friend.” At his look of confusion, she clarifies, “He doesn’t have friends. So who are you?”

The doctor looks around awkwardly, seemingly unsure of how exactly to answer.

“I’m… I’m nobody. I just met him.”

She believes him. Despite his company, she can tell this is a good man. A man who cares about people beyond what his title of ‘doctor’ suggests. Probably too trusting. She fears what a man like Sherlock Holmes would be capable of doing to the poor doctor should he ever gets bored. She nods.

“Okay, a bit of advice then. Stay away from that guy.”

She tells him that one day Sherlock Holmes will be behind the crimes he solves. That he's a psychopath. Maybe this will stir some sense of self preservation within the doctor. Lestrade calls for her before she can say much more on the matter. As she walks back to her superior, she hopes that Dr Watson will heed her advice and get out of the freak’s grasp. That he would fear for his life the way Sally thinks he should. She turns back to the doctor, one more warning before they part ways.

“Stay away from Sherlock Holmes.”


End file.
